


Mother's Instincts

by CrystalNavy



Series: Silmarillion Psychologist Sessions [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Don't get between a mother and her children, especially when said mother is a Maia.





	Mother's Instincts

Feanor was just leaving, when a man and a woman brushed past him.

"Hello, mother." both said at once

"Hello." Melian smiled at the new arrivals "My kids sure have grown."

At this, Feanor grasped the female by the waist, and stared at her creepily. Melian pursed her lips. Like father, like son.

"Get away from my daughter." she enunciated

Feanor grumbled, but obeyed. His brothers dragged him off. Once they were out of sight, Melian turned towards her children.

"Luthien, you're of a lesser priority, so would you mind waiting outside for a bit?" Melian smiled at her daughter warmly

"Of course not, Ma." Luthien smiled just as warmly

Once she closed the door, Melian's smile fell. The man in front of her shuffled his feel awkwardly

"So.....I am a priority." he finally stated

"Your role in the final battle is kinda important, so yes, I think you are." Melian admitted "Now, come here."

He did, and Melian enveloped him with her arms, shielding him from the world. She began humming a song of power, one which soothed the souls of everyone who heard it.


End file.
